Liberté
by Arsinoai
Summary: C'est un OS sur Sulpicia. On n'accorde pas assez d'importance aux personnages secondaires vous ne trouvez pas? Donc je vous invite à le lire et à donner votre avis. Bonne lecture!


**Coucou, j'ai décidé de faire un OS sur Sulpicia, la compagne de Aro, car je trouve que les personnages secondaire de Twilight sont presque inexistant mis à part les Cullen on ne trouve pas beaucoup de fanfic parlant des autres personnages. Je tiens aussi à dire qu'il y a beaucoup trop de fanfic sur Edward et Bella, ce qui personnellement m'agace car je trouve qu'on les voit assez dans les livres et qu'il n'y plus grand chose à dire sur eux! Bonne lecture à tous et n'hésitez pas à donner votre avis même si vous n'aimez pas.**

_Le pouvoir_, un mot qui me fascinait lorsque j'étais une simple mortelle. Du temps ou à Rome, j'appartenais à une classe de riches marchands. Mais je voulais plus, toujours plus!

Plus d'argent, plus de pouvoir, plus de beauté. J'ai toujours été très belle, et beaucoup d'hommes demandaient ma main à mes parents, mais aucun d'eux ne me convenait. Ils étaient tous de la même classe que moi, j'aspirais à m'élever dans la société romaine et aucune de mes prétendant ne pouvait satisfaire mon ambition.

Pourtant ma vie a changé lorsque je l'ai rencontré, _lui. _Je l'ai distingué de tout les autres non pas à cause de son statut social mais de son élégance, de la pâleur de sa peau, de sa crinière de cheveux noir... et de ses yeux rouges.

Alors ma vie changea du matin au soir je ne pensais plus qu'à lui. Il était devenu mon obsession je le guettais de loin lors des réceptions organisés par mes parents. C'était un être fascinant qui avait l'air d'être en dehors du temps et du monde des Hommes.

Je remarquais quelques détails comme son manque d'appétit, sa façon de se tenir à l'écart des autres convives.

Sans savoir comment, il engagea la conversation avec moi. La conversation portait sur n'importe quoi, des sujets banales, lorsqu'enfin il aborda un sujet plus sérieux.

D'après vos parents, vous avez beaucoup d'ambition et vous n'êtes pas satisfaite de votre statut actuel...

Oui c'est vrai.

Il me sourit, il avait cette façon incomparable de ne jamais perdre sa bonne humeur. Il reprit:

Je peux vous apporter tous ce que vous désirer, la richesse, le pouvoir et l'amour.

Je le regardais à présent avec suspicion, je savais qu'il n'avait aucun statut officiel et important à Rome. Il me prit la main et fit un geste comme pour me couper la parole

Oubliez donc vos désirs et voyez plus grand. L'immortalité, je peux vous l'offrir imaginez, ne plus vieillir, avoir une beauté éternelle, la richesse, le pouvoir et ceux pour l'éternité.

Je le crus et signais ma perte. Ces paroles étaient le reflet de toutes mes ambitions et de mes peurs.

Je devins une immortelle, abandonnant ma famille mes amis...

Il se présenta sous son vrai prénom, il s'appelait Aro et était à la tête du plus puissant clan d'immortels qui soit.

Le prix a payé pour cette vie était celui du sang, le plus terrible qu'il soit.

Pour que je sois immortelle des vies devaient être sacrifiés. J'étais un monstre qui se nourrissais de la vie des autres.

Au cour des siècles qui suivirent la seule chose que j'eus le droit de la part de mon compagnon était l'amour qu'il me portait. Pour le reste j'avais perdus totalement ma liberté. Il avait insisté pour que je ne quitte jamais la tour du château de Volterra, des gardes surveillaient chaque entrées pour ma sécurité. Je n'étais pas seule, il y avais les femmes de Caius et Marcus qui cohabitaient avec moi. Une cohabitation difficile à cause des rivalités qui nous opposés. Aro venait me voir de moins en moins souvent et je me demandais parfois s'il m'aimait encore.

Mortelle je désirais le _pouvoir_, la _richesse_, la _beauté_, trois notions qui prouvaient ma cupidité.

Trois notions qui me firent oublié une autre notion plus importante contre qui je troquerai tous ce que j'ai actuellement: la _liberté._

**C'est mon premier OS et j'espère qu'il vous a plu. Je ferais deux autres OS, une sur Athenodora et une sur Didyme du point de vu de Marcus. Pour ceux qui suivent ****les enfants de la lune****, je posterais la suite mardi. **


End file.
